Redemption and Forgiveness
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: Takes placed during Northwest MAnsion. Mabel tries to find Dipper so they can go home but find him having a interesting conversation with a certain blonde hair girl. ONE-SHOT. Had to reupload


**Due to popular demand I decided to make another Dipcifica ONE-SHOT that takes place during the episode Northwest Mansion Mystery. Remember I do not own the show or any of its character. Enjoy, and please, review, favorite, and check out my other stories while you are at it.**

Mabel thought she was already having the time of her life at the party. That was until the town folks barged into the party bringing in the craziness Mable have grown to love from the town. She would have party all night long if she could. But when she saw that it was one o'clock in the morning she realized that she and Dipper better get back home before Gruncle Stan got worried. "Candy, Grenda," Mabel said to her best friends. "I'll be back, I better go find Dipper so we can head back home. I don't want to worry Gruncle Stan to worry." Her two friends nodded in understanding as she went off to find her brother. She first checked the dance floor area. Surely Dipper couldn't have wandered too far off right? But as she kept on scanning the crowd she saw no sign of her brother. "Looks like I'm going to need to explore the mansion" Mabel thought to herself.

She remember hearing something about a peacock garden earlier so she decided to go there. When she got there she saw no sign of Dipper, but she did waste a good ten minutes petting the peacocks. How couldn't she stay for a while? After all the peacocks were beautiful with their beautiful green and blue feathers, she just had to pet them! After she was done with the peacocks she checked a bunch of other places such as the gourmet kitchen, living room, and sauna, but she couldn't find Dipper anywhere. Could Dipper have left without her? Mabel thought about it for a quick second before dismissing just as fast as the thought came. Dipper wouldn't just leave without him, the care about each other way too much to do something like that. She just needed to look around some more. She was walking up the stairs when she thought she heard the faint sound of laughter down the hall. Deciding to investigate, she walked down the hallway and heard two people talking coming from a cracked door. When she peered into the door her jaw dropped in awe.

She wasn't sure which was more shocking. The fact that the bedroom she saw was about five times bigger than the attic she slept in, with the walls bring colored hot pink, multiple music posters plastered on the wall, and stuff animals. Or even more surprising that her brother was talking and laughing with Pacifica on her enormous bed.

"And then when I thought I was a goner Mabel grappling hook finally came in handy and brought us to the ground safely." Dipper said as he told her about the time when Gideon giant robot fell off the bridge.

"Wow, I can't believe you and your sister have done so many amazing things. Pacifica said. Fighting zombies, cursed wax figures, and traveling through time. The only thing I've really accomplished in life is being a spoil selfish rich brat." Much to Mabel surprise she saw Dipper moved closer to Pacifica and laid his hand gently on her hand. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why just earlier he called her the worst and now they are acting all friendly toward each other. What the heck happened during the party to change all of that? Mabel got her answer when Dipper started to talk again.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short. You were the one who saved the day. You decided to disobey your father and actually gave the Northwest heritage something to be truly proud about. If it wasn't for you me and everyone else would still be wooden statues. As far as I'm concerned you were the true hero of tonight, and if your parents can't see that then they are just idiots." It took all of Mabel will power not to yell out an "Awww". So that's why Dipper and Pacifica are getting along all of a sudden. Dipper must have said something to break though to her. She never knew her brother could be so romantic and caring with a girl. Even when he was pining after Wendy, Mabel never saw this side of her brother before. Well so much for hooking Candy up with Dipper; it was obvious to see that he may have gained a crush on Pacifica even if he isn't fully aware of it yet.

"Thanks Dipper. Pacifica said. I've never really had anybody say something so genuine to me. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"You don't have a friend Pacifica. Dipper said. You have friends, plural. This means, you just don't have me, you have me and Mabel to be your friends."

Pacifica looked down at the ground in shame. "Even after all I've done to her, do you honestly think she could ever forgive me for all the mean things I've done to her? She asked. She then felt Dipper hand slightly tightened her hand in a reassuring manner.

"Trust me, Mabel have the biggest heart in the world. Dipper said. As long as she can tell you are genuine she'll forgive you.

Then to both Dipper and Mabel complete and utter surprise Pacifica gives gave Dipper a hug and started to cry. "I'm sorry for how I treated you and your family." Pacifica said.

Deciding she couldn't bear anymore Mabel opened up the door much to Dipper and Pacifica surprise. "It's okay Pacifica, I forgive you." Mabel said

"You do?"Pacifica asked in bewilderment.

"Of course."

"Um, Mabel how long have you been at the door?" Dipper asked.

"Oh long just long enough bromeo." Mabel said as she teased her brother who blushed at the fact that his sister saw him and Pacifica hugging.

"So no hard feelings Mabel?" Pacifica asked.

To answer her question she grabbed Pacifica and Dipper and gave them a big hug. "Of course, now we can be the Mystery Trio!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Don't call us that." Both Pacifica and Dipper said.

"It will grow on you. Mabel said as she broke apart the hug. So Dipper ready to head home? We don't want to worry Gruncle Stan."

"Sure let me just change back into my normal clothes." Dipper said.

"No need. Pacifica said. "Your clothes are already in a bag for you to take home. You can Keep the suit, it looks good on you anyway. Dipper blushed at Pacifica compliment and said thank you. I'll go ahead and get my chauffeur to drive you two and the others back to your homes."

"We are right behind you. Mabel said to Pacifica as she left the room. She then turned to her brother giving him a big wide smile. So I see you have a new love interest now bro."

"We are just friends Mabel." Dipper said while blushing. Mabel just gave him a knowing smile.

"Come on bromeo; let's not keep your girlfriend waiting." Mabel said as she ran ahead of her brother.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Dipper said as he chased after her sister.


End file.
